wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilrathi timeline
Kilrah time is based on base 8. They look at time in Sun Years, and Orbits. Kilrathi are known to sometimes use Earth reckoning for no apparent reason. The calculatoins to Terran base-10 are included. ;5105 (2629) ;Orbit 151 (.105, or "March 16 (.075)") :While establishing footholds in the recently explored Krat’na Sector, the destroyer K’rath’kan detects an intruder. Leader Brath’kar nar Caxki reports that the unidentified ship is attempting to neutralize his shields with wide-band radiation. When the enemy fails to leave the area of trespass after three-eighths of an hour, the destroyer opens its guns to eliminate the threatening vessel. ;5112 (2634) Encounters with the unknown race continue as exploration ships cross normal Kilrathi patrol routes. Vessels are noted to have external firing weapons and are attacked on sight to prevent further penetration into Kilrathi territory. Captured debris indicates that the ships originate from the “Terran Confederation.” After drones radio back images of a colonized planet 3 trillion eights starward of Kilrah, the Emperor decrees that Kilrathi forces are to search out and eliminate this strategic colony. The Imperial military draws up plans for a massive attack on the colony and its orbital space station. When the attack commences, resistance is greater than expected – three carriers and many eights.of fighter-craft. It appears that the enemy’s technology parallels Kilrah’s knowledge of spacecraft and inter-sector jump mechanisms. For four days, the Kilrathi battle the Terran forces into retreat, then return victoriously to Kilrah. Leaders predict that forces will conquer the alien race in seven moons. ;5117 (2639) Thrakhath’s forces successfully invade and occupy McAuliffe, a colonized Terran world abundant in metal resources and convenient to Kilrah’s jump points. Upon claiming the planet, warriors take countless captives to prevent reciprocative attacks by the Confederation. (Leaders have concluded that the race follows a religious belief that values individual lives.) A concentrated attack force battles the Kilrathi fleet, led by a surprisingly light squadron of heavy-class fighters bearing small, stationary devices. The engagement turns bitter for Kilrathi troops as invading fighters release static explosives, apparently mines of some sort. An undetermined number of Terran ships bolster the enemy fleet, arriving through a jump point corresponding to the middle of the battlefield. After a heated fight, the enemy fleet limps back into Terran territory. Losses for the enemy number several eights. ;5124 (2644) Imperial troops continue to push into Krat’na Sector, ferrying in supplies and troops to launch offensives on occupied worlds. Terran invasion forces launch a strike against Kr’azna colony, but are immediately repelled by nearby Kilrathi fighter support. The intruding ships are pushed back to the Terran boundary line, while Kilrathi forces easily cripple the carrier Tiger’s Claw and its complement of fighters. ;5136 (2654) ;Orbit 437 (.287) :The Kilrathi Imperial Command deploys supply and colonization vessels to nearby worlds to enslave the Mopoks to the Kilrathi war effort. A new Imperial starbase is built for use as a central command post for Kilrathi movements in surrounding sectors. The Terrans eventually locate the starbase, for which the base’s Security Commander is executed as a traitor. After a prolonged battle with the Terrans, the Emperor orders the command relocated to Kilrah. :;Orbit 506 (.326) Pending a new development in weapon technology, a site is chosen to spot-test the military’s new atomic proton-accelerator gun. After magnetically buffering all radio waves to isolate the selected planet, life-removal experiments prove successful. Terran forces arrive too late to stop testing and are lured into an ambush with the captured Confederation ship Gwenhyvar. Survivors of the enemy fleet, however, search out and incapacitate the dreadnought Sivar and its.deadly weapon. For this failure, the Admiral of the ill-fated fleet pays the ultimate repentance and is executed in the presence of his father, the Kilrathi Emperor. With the Admiral’s death, Prince Thrakhath becomes heir to the throne of Kilrah. ;5135-5137 (2653-2655) Battle fleets and war priestesses plan the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony honoring the war-god Sivar, which is to take place in Firekka System. The sacrificial event, however, is disrupted after the captain of the Ras’Nik’hra is captured by the Terrans and tortured to reveal the location of the ceremony. The Kilrathi Imperial Guard pushes the enemy out-system after Prince Thrakhath deems the Firekkans unworthy of destruction. ; ;5140-5153 (2656-2667) Prince Thrakhath orders advances in Enigma Sector in order to gain control of jump-points leading to the Terran worlds. One Kilrathi planet in the Ghorah Khar system, also known as Ghorah Khar, falls under Terran rule. This angers Thrakhath and his leaders, who then order retaliatory strikes against the colonies there to eliminate any surviving cowards. In the following moons, the Terrans lose many eights of ships in Enigma Sector, failing to dislodge the Imperial presence and the headquarters at K’Tithrak Mang. After an eight of sun years, Thrakhath ceases the attacks on Ghorah Khar and relocates the Imperial headquarters to a hidden location outside Enigma Sector. About the same time, spacecraft research culminates in the production of stealth fighter technology. ;5153 (2667) Having concentrated efforts elsewhere for several sun years, Kilrathi forces once more strongarm their way into vital jump points that lead to the human homeworlds. This time, the attacks are concentrated on Pembroke Station, the gateway system between Enigma and Vega Sectors. To divert Terran forces, Prince Thrakhath orders a retaliatory attack on the rebel planet of Ghorah Khar. In the next moon, Sivar tests Thrakhath’s skills as a leader by staging an assassination attempt and giving him over to the Terrans. The Prince proves his worth by escaping with the help of spies and reassuming rule over Kilrah. He commands one last attack on the Terran starbase of Olympus and obliterates Ghorah Khar’s few remaining colonists. ;5154 (2668) The war is going well – in one-and-a-half sun years, Kilrathi forces destroy seven escort carriers, two fleet carriers and twenty-four eights of other capital ships. Even though the number of actual conflicts is dropping to several per moon, the Terrans are resorting to coward’s attacks on rear forces – supply vessels and transports. Thrakhath and Baron Jugara, having foreseen the need for additional ships, reveal the existence of a shipyard that is secretly producing a new class of Hakaga carriers. An intricate plan emerges from a meeting of the Imperial Kilrathi, who offer a false armistice of peace to the foreign minister of the Terran Confederation. The remote shipyard continues producing a carrier fleet to destroy the Terran homeworld. Seven months later, Thrakhath implements the new carrier fleet and launches a climactic attack on the Terrans, who are in the midst of dismantling warships and weapon production facilities. The homeworlds are expected to surrender after witnessing the total destruction of three minor planets. Defense efforts against the Imperial fleet are weak, allowing Kilrathi warheads to punch through to major points of operation on Earth. 5154 (2654) Orbit 134 (.092) TO: Clanmates of the 23rd vessel FROM: Z’ratmak nar Kur’u’tak As ordered by our Liege-lord Butlav, I have compiled an update for interstellar spacecraft. This document has been specifically revised for warriors in front-line sectors. The supplement contains the latest specifications on common Terran craft. \ All pilots are ordered to familiarize themselves with these specifications. If you wish, archived computer files of this material have been placed in the main computer. For those of you unfamiliar Behind the scenes Technically speaking March 16 would be about .75. '.105' would actually be about April 14. Category:Timelines